dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BardockzEpic
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 02:03, November 16, 2011 Sorry *One, my Internet connection was a little sloppy the past few days, that's why I couldn't respond. *Two, yes, you can use Aoishi's picture at age 35. Whoops! Okay, I'll search for them, thanks. KidYamcha 18:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Spam This is your 1st of 2 warnings. Your blog, Lickedy Lick, was about as spammy as it gets. If you ever make another blog which is just blatant spam, I will give you a temporary ban. Spamming is not allowed. Thanks! D-Disk That's Great! Thanks for the info! It's always nice to have someone tell us what our own rules mean. Regardless, my prior warning remains - I will not hesitate to block you if you make another blog that is completely useless and totally unrelated to anything pertinent to the wiki! Thanks for correcting me, though. I'll be sure to fix that. Sincerely, D-Disk Yeah I know. I was just unsure if certain categories should be placed on the page. But, thanks in advance. -Piccolohan19 Ahem Oh, the irony.}} Hey again, Bardock. Since I gave you a warning earlier, and then HZ gave you a warning, and then you cussed out HZ, this is your third warning. However, neither of your last two warnings were really that bad, so let's just round it down to two. As I said in my above post, two warnings would make for a brief ban. I will be sticking to this, and I am going to block you for two days. After this ban, any more warnings will result in a permanent ban. I hope you don't leave because of this. It's not because we or the wiki dislike you that we are giving this warning, it's just that we have certain rules and we hope that giving you a ban will help make you into a more positive contributor. Please don't leave because of this, but instead come back a wholly more constructive user! Sincerely, D-Disk